Danganronpa: The Super Duper Battle Royal ver 1
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Naegi is an ordinary student who is chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy, but something happened when he is dragged into a killing game where he will fight other students to the death, and only one will survive. Will he survive or will he be forced to kill?
1. A New Day

**Danganronpa: The Super Duper Battle Royal ver. 1**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, welcome to my new Danganronpa fic, and though my other fic, The Greatest Japanese Hero is still ongoing, an idea hit me and decided to try this out, snce this is an experimental try in which a killing game is still used, but this time I added some modifications by using elements from the Highlander series, and a bit of Japanese action, you'll soon see what I mean...

While most of the Danganronpa characters appear here...other characters from other series will appear, such as Danganronpa 2 and its novels.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

Tokyo City, the main capital of Japan, it was a busy place, full of people, adults, children, young and old, and it shows that everyday life is full of activities as people are busy with all sorts of things, walking the streets, some are riding vehicles, others chatting with one another, and the establishments are full of customers, and Tokyo is indeed lively, as was other areas, and you can see and hear people chatting with each other and are talking about everyday life, but the mist recent topics that they are discussing is about a new school year at Hope's Peak Academy, where new students have been selected and many people are curious as to what really is about that academy.

"Eh?"

"Hope's Peak Academy, you say?"

"Wow...that's a famous school..."

"I wish my child would be chosen..."

"What's in that school?"

"What are the requirements?"

"You think my child can be a student there?"

"Wishful thinking..."

Some people, mostly teenagers, are envious as some teens were fortunate to be chosen to enroll at Hope's Peak and they began to comment that they wish that they too would be scouted as they heard that the academy have the best facilities and that many students who graduated, were guaranteed to have a successful career, and the teenagers are talking among themselves that they wished that they would be chosen to enroll at that academy.

"Wow..."

"I wish I would go there and study..."

"I want to go there too..."

"I want to be a Super..."

"What's the requirements?"

"How do I get in?"

"Is there a way?"

"Can I enroll there using a tuition fee?"

However, little do they know that something else us going on at the academy, and that they have no idea what lies ahead as something odd would take place sooner than everyone thinks.

 **-x-**

At a residential area, the scene shifts to a house where a family of four resides there, two adults and two teenagers, siblings of two, a boy and a girl, and the parents are busy in preparing breakfast, as they are happy, and overjoyed, that their eldest child was chosen and selected to study at Hope's Peak Academy, and did not mind the title given to their child as long as it would mean that their eldest child would succeed in life once their eldest child graduated, and the mother told her child to do his best but not overdo it.

"Makoto-kun...your dad and I are proud...you've been selected to study at Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Thanks mom..."

"Do your best, okay?"

"Yes, mom..."

"And don't be lazy there..."

"I won't..."

"And make friends there..."

"I will..."

The teenager in question turns out to be **Makoto Naegi** , and he was selected to enroll at the academy through a lottery, and though the title given to him is called the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER, Naegi did not seemed to mind it and yet he is happy that he would get to study at such a prestigous academy, and his younger sister, **Komaru** , encouraged him to do his best and make his family proud at what he do, which he nodded.

"Onii-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Do your best!"

"I will..."

"Make friends!"

"I will..."

"And pray that I would one day study there..."

"Um..."

The Naegi family is a family that do not have anything special. They are not rich or famous, but an ordinary family and are middle-class, and Naegi is a textbook of an ordinary teenager who is nit that special, or has any extraordinary talent, but he us optimistic and down to earth, and he is not the kind who would let others pull him down. He then finished his breakfast and saw the clock which shows that it is already 7:30, and he drank his glass of milk and grabbed his backpack as he is leaving home for the academy, and his mom told him to be careful while traveling, which he replied back before leaving the house.

"Makoto!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Be careful on your way there!"

"I will!"

"Don't rush!"

"I won't!"

"Make sure you look both ways before crossing the streets!"

"Yes, mom!"

Naegi left the house as he is walking fast as he is heading towards the bus stop to catch a ride, but as luck strikes, he missed the bus and he now has to wait for another five minutes before the next bus arrives, and he sighed as he is getting a bit of bad luck even though he is not doing anything wrong, and if there is any consolation, getting selected to enroll at Hope's Peak Academy through lottery is the only good luck he got.

" _Geez...Super Luckster...all I get is bad luck...and I rarely get a good luck..._ "

After another five minutes, the bus arrived and he sighed in relief as he can finally get a ride, and as he boarded the bus, he saw the clock which shows that it is already 7:45, and he mentally sighed as he realized that he is going to be late, and he took a seat as the bus moved and drives away, and he had to patiently wait as the bus drove steadily yet it made several stops just to pick up some passengers, and there Naegi can hear other passengers talking about Hope's Peak Academy, complimenting the school while wondering how students would succeed in life once they graduated.

"Eh?"

"Hope's Peak Academy, you say?"

"Wow...that's a famous school..."

"Yes...very famous...students who graduateed there became successful in life..."

"Really?"

"What are the requirements?"

"You think my child can be a student there?"

"Wishful thinking..."

Naegi was a bit elated at hearing how people are complimenting the academy, and yet he wondered if he could make it there, as he wondered what would mean to him once he started classes there, and at the same time, he also wondered why his name was selected, why he was given the title of SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER, since he is just an ordinary teenager who has no special skills, and there a fellow passenger began to talk to the Luckster, asking him where he is going.

"Say, lad...where are you going at this time?"

"Um...Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Really? That's a famous school!"

"Um..."

"How did you get selected?"

"Um...well..."

"You sure are lucky...being chosen to study at such a great academy..."

"Um...yeah..."

The passenger, who is an elderly man, was astonished to hear that Naegi is a student of Hope's Peak Academy, and the other passengers heard it and they began to talk to Naegi, asking him if he really is a student at the said academy, and they asked how someone so ordinary like Naegi was selected to study there since those with special talents are the ones chosen, and they began to doubt if Naegi has what it takes to become successful once he graduate.

"You study there?"

"How?"

"Did Hope's Peak Academy made a mistake? Look at you...you don't look so special..."

"Hey, cut it out! The kid was chosen so he deserved it!"

"What's your talent, sonny boy?"

"You think you can succeed in life after you graduate?"

"Can you tell me how I can enroll my daughter there?"

"What's it like going there?"

Naegi just laughed nervously as he told the other passengers that he was selected through lottery yet he assured to them that he will do his best and show them that he deserved to be a student at Hope's Peak, and after 10 minutes, the bus arrived in front of Hope's Peak Academy, and Naegi gets off the bus and he sighed in relief as he was having a hard tine convincing the passengers that being selected is no fluke, and by then he went to the entrance of the academy where the guard is at his station, and saw Naegi passing by him and he chastises him for being late.

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?"

"You're the new student?"

"Umm...yes..."

"Geez...you've been selected to study here, yet you ended up coming late...this isn't an ordinary school...work your butt and stop being tardy!"

"..."

"Now go in there and get going!"

"..."

Naegi sighed as he just got berated and he chose to ignore the rude guard and went inside, and once inside the academy, he noticed that a lot of students are there at the hallway, all chatting and passing by, and he looked at the bulletin board where he saw his name being posted at a section, in which he is assigned to Class 78, and as he went to the classroom, he noted that it was quite empty, and seeing that there is no one else around, he decided to take a stroll and looked around, where he came across a computer room, and looked around, amazed at how high tech the room is.

"Wow..."

Naegi then noticed a computer, which is open, and as he went closer, he noticed that the screen showed that it has an image of what appeared to be the footage of Hope's Peak, and Naegi wondered if the computer is showing a movie of sorts, but then a silk-like object, resembling a web, came out from the screen of the computer monitor and fastens around Naegi's neck and pulled him, and in a twist of fate, the computer screen lit up and Naegi was sucked inside and despite him shouting, no one heard him a d this incident went unnoticed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and though there is no action yet, you will soon see one, and Naegi's day was ordinary at first, but luck struck as Naegi was mysteriously sucked in through a computer and there is no word on what's going to happen to him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows what has happened to Naegi, and he gets a shock of his life upon discovering that he is in another world...and meets a fellow Hope's Peak Academy student...and is fighting for his life...


	2. Forced To Take The Mantle

**Danganronpa: The Super Duper Battle Royal ver. 1**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews, even though I only got one, it's still enough to try how this would go, and the fic will continue...

Last chapter shows that Naegi attended the first classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and there he got sucked inside a PC, and now you will see what really happened, and how this batle royal thing would come in to place...

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Mantoru o Toru Koto o Yoginaku**_

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the hallway where a lot of students are passing by, and even teachers are seen telling the students not to loiter around, instructing them to go to their classrooms as classes would begin shortly, and the students complied, but some are hanging out at the hallways, and they are confident that they would graduate and earn high honors even if they do not get high grades as long as they do well in their attendance.

"Wow..."

"This place is great!"

"I want to study here forever!"

"I'm gonna graduate!"

"Even though you might get average scores?"

"As long as you do well in attendance..."

"Yeah.."

"..."

The scene then shifts near the computer room where a lot of students are passing by and yet they seemed to ignore the computer room as they are chatting with one another while not noticing that one computer is operating, and they have no idea what bizarre situation someone is in, and as the students left the hallway, the scene zoomed towards the computer, then went through the monitor, where you can see that Naegi was laying on the ground, and slowly gets up, seeing that he is in a place, which was deserted, but upon looking around, he is a bit bewildered that the area he is in resembled the computer room of Hope's Peak Academy.

"What the...? What's going on here?"

Naegi then left the computer room and looked around, seeing that the hallway resembled the school building of Hope's Peak Academy, except that the place appeared dilipated and abandoned, cracks on the wall, and webs are covering the ceilings, and Naegi wondered what is going on as he felt that something odd is going on and he tries to call out for someone, but there is no answer, and this made him a bit worried as he began to trek the area to see of he could get help.

As Naegi went towards the park, he noticed that the academy is devoid of people, and that the scene appeared like a dystopian environment as the place is deserted, but then something appeared out of nowhere and Naegi stared wide-eyed as he saw what appeared to be a humanoid-like spider that is as big as a bus, and is approaching the Luckster and he realized that he is in danger as it is crawling towards its victim.

"RRR..."

"Uh..."

"RRRROOAAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"KKKKZZZZHHH...!"

"WWWAAHHH! STAY AWAY!"

"RRRROOOOAARRR...!"

"HELP!"

Terrified, Naegi ran towards the academy building in hopes of getting protection, and as he got in, he locked the door and went ahead, but he paused as he wondered if the spider-like monster stopped following him, but he got his answer when the door was smashed apart and the monster got through, and is laying its eyes at Naegi, and the Luckster moaned in terror seeing that he is not safe at the moment and the creature is ready to go after its prey, and Naegi starts to make a run for it.

"RRR..."

"Uh..."

"RRRROOAAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"KKKKZZZZHHH...!"

"WWWAAHHH! STAY AWAY!"

"RRRROOOOAARRR...!"

"HELP!"

Naegi ran through the hallway as the spider monster went after him, and as luck us on his side, he managed to go to a corner and went inside a vacant room and hid himself, and the monster went past him and went ahead, and seeing that the coast is clear, Naegi got up and looked around, seeing that the coast is clear for now and he began to venture out and went to the exit area to see if he could get help, seeing that he is not only lost, but also confused at the fact that he got dragged into this world which seemed to be a bit parallel to the real world.

"What the heck is going on here?"

As Naegi walked around, he is careful not to expose himself fearing that he might ran into the spider monster again, so he is slowly taking his time and looked around, and he noticed that the academy he is in is somewhat identical to the REAL Hope's Peak Academy, except that this academy is abandoned, somewhat condemned, and ready yo be demolished, as well as the books and other school items and equipment appeared obsolete, and he is really confused at where he is at the moment.

"Really...am I dreaming or is this place real...?"

However, as the minutes passed, Naegi is aroused by curiosity as he heard noises, and thr noise he heard came from a monster, but then he heard the voice of a person, and he decided to check it out, hoping that the person he heard might help him in finding out what is going on, and as he went forward, he can hear the voices which led him to what appeared to be the academy gymnasium, and as he went inside, he us surprised to see another spider-like monster, and is fighting what appeared to be a person, in which he is clad in red and gray armor, and the armored person took out what appeared to be a card and slots it onto a device that is attached to his left forearm.

Device: " _ **STRIKE VENT...**_ "

By then another monster appeared, and it resembled a Japanese dragon, and then the armored person's right hand is covered by another device, which resembled the head of a dragon, and both the armored person and the dragon blew a bright flame, and it struck the monster and it exploded, and the room was silent for now, but then the person saw Naegi, and he approached him and asks him how he got here, and Naegi told him what happened, and the person appeared to be exhausted, and concerned.

"You..."

"Yes...?"

"How did you get here...?"

"Um..."

"You shouldn't be here..."

"I was...dragged in...um...you might not..."

"Dragged in...? No...I got to get you out of here..."

"Who are you? What is this place? What's going on here?"

The person introduced hi self as **Hajime Hinata** , and he told Naegi that he is sucked into another world that is parallel to the real world, and said that the creatures here reside in this world and said that they are Digimons, and Naegi asked how did this happened, but then Hajime moaned in pain and he removed something from his metallic belt, which was a card deck, and his armored dissolved and Naegi saw Hajime in the flesh, and he is wearing the academy uniform of Hope's Peak minus the blazer, and his white polo shows a lot of bloodstain, particularly on his chest, and Naegi is concerned and opened Hajime's polo, and there he saw his chest has an open wound, which showed that he was bitten by something with strong teeth, and Naegi tries to find anything to cover the wound, which Hajime told him not to bother.

"It's...okay..."

"But..."

"I'll manage..."

"But I can't..."

"Getting you out of here is a priority..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"..."

Naegi is surprised to see that Hajime is conceding and told him not to give up, but then a frog-type Digimon showed up and opened its mouth, firing a blast which nearly hit the two teens, but the impact separates the two, and Hajime was thrown aside, and gained more severe wounds and he could no longer stand, and Naegi gets up and tries to help, but the frog Digimon is standing in his way, and Hajime then threw the card deck at Naegi, along with what appeared to be a list of persons, and told him that he will have to take the mantle of **Ryuki** , which was Hajime's designated name, which Naegi is confused at what he just heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Only you...can get out of here..."

"What about you?"

"Don't...mind me...use the card deck...it'll...help you...escape..."

"But..."

"Beware...there are 13 more students...in this academy...they...will go after...you...as well..."

"What are you talking about?"

"..."

Hajome told Naegi that aside from the Digimons that are attacking, there are other students involved, and told Naegi he had just stumbled in a battle royal between 14 students of Hope's Peak Academy, and he ill have to defeat the 13 other participants and when he is the last one remaining, he will be granted a wish which only the victor can claim, and by then the frog Digimon used its tongue to wrap it around Hajime's neck and pilled him towards the monster, and Hajime's upper body went inside the Digmon's mouth, and Naegi rushes in and grabbed the lower half of Hajome, and as he managed to pull it, Naegi stared in horror that Hajime's lower body is all that remains, his upper body was dissolved, though his other tissues were still there, and blood spilled on the floor, and Naegi is now contemplating on what to do, and stared at the card deck as he aimed it in front of him, where a metallic belt appeared and fastened around his waist.

"Eh...? A belt?"

The Digimon then stared at Naegi and is ready to make him its next meal, and Naegi is bracing himself, seeing and guessing that this may be the only way to get out of this situation, and as the two are facing off, Naegi glanced at the belt, and slowly guessed on how to make it work, and slid the card deck onto the center portion of the belt via the left side slot, and Naegi is now encased in a red armor with a gray outer armor, his left forearm has a card reader that resembled a dragon's head, and his helmet resembled a knight though its eyes were quite large which resembled that of an insect.

"No way..."

"..."

"Then...this is the...only way...?"

"..."

"How will I...?"

"..."

"Fine..."

"..."

Naegi now has taken the mantle which previously belonged to Hajime, and now he is ready to face the Digimon with full determination, not willing to give and intends to get out of here and find out what this battle royal is and how and why did this happened, and Naegi decided that once he figured out what is causing this, he will find away to stop this battle royal and convince the 13 participants to instead find away to stop the Digimons from abducting innocent peolle and devour them on a parallel world.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and though there is no action yet, you will soon see one, and Naegi's day was ordinary at first, but luck struck as Naegi was mysteriously sucked in through a computer and now he finds out what has befallen him...and mewets a fellow academy student who told him what is going on before Haime died...now Naegi has to fight his way out...one way or the other...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Naegi fighting for his life...and another Hope's Peak Academy student shows up...will that person help...or fight Naegi...?


	3. Beautiful Knight

**Danganronpa: The Super Duper Battle Royal ver. 1**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic, and I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, in which the story picks up where the last chapter left, and here Naegi goes into action as he fights for his life in fighting off a Digimon and find a way out of the world he is in, but then meets a roadblock as someone else shows up and challenge Naegi to a fight, and that's where the killing game commences.

This is where things take off as Naegi would use his optimism to try and reason the 13 students he would later meet, and read on so you would see if Naegi manage to befriend and calm one of the students he is slated to meet.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Utsukushī Kishi**_

The frog Digimon used its tongue to wrap it around Hajime's neck and pilled him towards the monster, and Hajime's upper body went inside the Digmon's mouth, and Naegi rushes in and grabbed the lower half of Hajome, and as he managed to pull it, Naegi stared in horror that Hajime's lower body is all that remains, his upper body was dissolved, though his other tissues were still there, and blood spilled on the floor, and Naegi is now contemplating on what to do, and stared at the card deck as he aimed it in front of him, where a metallic belt appeared and fastened around his waist.

"What the...?"

The Digimon then stared at Naegi and is ready to make him its next meal, and Naegi is bracing himself, seeing and guessing that this may be the only way to get out of this situation, and as the two are facing off, Naegi glanced at the belt, and slowly guessed on how to make it work, and slid the card deck onto the center portion of the belt via the left side slot, and Naegi is now encased in a red armor with a gray outer armor, his left forearm has a card reader that resembled a dragon's head, and his helmet resembled a knight though its eyes were quite large which resembled that of an insect.

"Whoa..."

"..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Hinata-kun...I'll avenge your death..."

"..."

"I'll stop you, you monster!"

"..."

Naegi now has taken the mantle which previously belonged to Hajime, and now he is ready to face the Digimon with full determination, not willing to give and intends to get out of here and find out what this battle royal is and how and why did this happened, and Naegi decided that once he figured out what is causing this, he will find away to stop this battle royal and convince the 13 participants to instead find away to stop the Digimons from abducting innocent people and devour them on a parallel world.

"I'll stop this battle royal from taking lives!"

"..."

"And prevent innocent lives from getting killed!"

"..."

"I'll get out of here..."

"..."

"I won't let Hinata's life be in vain!"

"..."

Naegi then took out a card from the card deck and glanced at his left forearm, in which houses a device that resembled a dragon's head, and he noticed something as he opened it and is revealed that it is revealed to be a card reader, and he slots the card into the device and then closes it, where the card reader spoke and confirmed the card's activation slot.

Card Reader: " _ **SWORD VENT...**_ "

Suddenly, a sword, resembling a large Chinese-type weapon, appeared and Naegi took it, and there he stared at it in amazement, but then the Digimon began to leap towards the target, and Naegi swings the sword and managed to get a lucky hit, striking the Digimon on its torso and managed to hurt it, and Naegi took a deep breath and charged forward to make another strike, but the frog Digimon sticks out its tongue and fastened around Naegi's neck and began pulling him towards its mouth, and Naegi struggles not to get pulled in.

"Blast!"

"..."

"Let go!"

"..."

"Got to..break free...!"

"..."

"I won't...lose to you!"

"..."

By then someone came into the scene and saw the fight, in which it was someone who is clad in armor, but this one resembled a knight in navy blue color, and and it resembled a European knight and the scene shifts to the knight's metallic belt, where the card deck is shown, which has an emblem of a bat, and the knight took out a card and slots it onto the rapier, which also serves as a card reader, in which a voice spoke to confirm the card's activation.

Card Reader: " _ **ADVENT...**_ "

By then a bat-like Digimon appeared and flew towards the Frog Digimon, hitting it which freed Naegi, and there Naegi is surprised to see another armored person showing up and wondered who the person is as the knight rushed towards the Digimon and attacked it in a rather graceful, yet serious battle, and the Digimon is reeling as the knight did several slash strikes and managed to repulse it, but the Frog Digimon began to leap around and jumped onto the knight several times, managing to pin down its prey, and as the Digimon is about to jump down, the knight took out another card and slots it onto the rapier to confirm another card activation.

Card Reader: " _ **SWORD VENT...**_ "

Suddenly, a rather large lance appeared and the knight grabbed it, then stabbed the Frog Digimon onto its chest, and the monster exploded, and the battle ended, but trouble arises as the knight began to approach Naegi and attacked him, and Naegi is forced to defend himself using the sword, but the knight appeared to be a more experienced combatant and is sendinG him on the ropes, and there Naegi is forced to use the sword to get leverage and demanded why is the knight attacking him.

"..."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"!"

"What are you trying to do?"

"You're not him! Who are you?"

"Eh? That voice...you're a girl?"

"Who are you?"

"You see..."

The knight is surprised to hear that her opponent is not Hajime Hinata, and that it was someone else, while Naegi is equally surprised to hear that the voice if the knight belonged to a girl, and both backed away and she demanded an explanation and told Naegi to identify himself, asking him why he had the card deck and wants to know what has happened to Hajime Hinata, and there Naegi told her what has happened and why he ended up coming here, and there the knight is not pleased at what she just heard and told him to surrender the card deck and leave this place.

"Give it to me..."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask...just do it."

"I can't...I promise to Hinata-san that I..."

"Don't be foolish...you shouldn't get embroiled in this..."

"But I..."

"This is for your own good..."

"But I..."

Their conversation was interrupted when another Digimon barged in, and spits out a thick web which wrapped around Naegi, and he is struggling to break free, partially freeing himself using the sword, but the spider Digimon began pulling him towards the it and is spewing more web to pull him in, and Naegi tries to break free seeing that he is about to become a food for the Digimon.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Let go!"

"..."

"I won't be on your menu!"

"..."

"I mean it!"

"..."

By then the knight uses the lance to cut off the web, and Naegi is free, and she went towards the monster as she took out another card and slots it onto the rapier/card reader to activate another weapon, and the card reader spoke to confirm the card's activation as Naegi looks on in awe and bewilderment as he wondered what is going on here.

Card Reader: " _ **TRICK VENT...**_ "

The card being slot is shown to be he TRICK VENT, and four doppelgangers appeared and the five knights began to confuse the monster while they stealthily cut off its legs and then jabbed the eyes, rendering the Digimon blind, and it was incapacitated, and there the copies faded as the knight slots in another card onto the card reader.

Card Reader: " _ **FINAL VENT...**_ "

The bat Digimon then shows up and attaches itself onto the knight's back as she jumped in the air, and the bat's wings turned into a cape, which then wrapped around the knight, forming a human drill and descends onto the spider Digimon and slammed onto it, causing an explosion and the monster was destroyed, and the situation is stabilized, at least for now, and there Naegi watches on as he unknowingly removed the card deck from the metallic belt and he is back to normal, just as the knight stared at Naegi before removing the card deck, and the armor faded and the person is revealed to be a lavender-haired beauty, and she is identified as **Kyoko Kirigiri** , and there Naegi asks if she is a student at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Are you...a student at the academy?"

"...yes."

"..."

"Why do you have that card deck?"

"You see..."

"...and that's how you got here?"

"Yes."

"..."

Kirigiri confirmed Naegi's question, and at the same time asks him why is he here at the Digimon World and why he has the card deck, and there he told her what he knows and asks her if she is among the 14 students who are part of this tournament, which she confirms it, and Naegi is now facing a conflict on what to do next, whether to fight her or persuade her to help him stop this senseless fighting and find allies to find the cause if this and close the Digimon World so that no more incidents like this would happen again.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the this chapter, and though there is no REAL action yet, it did show another person who saved Naegi, and Kirigiri is shown to be either an ally or a possible opponent, due to the 14 students are waging war int his tournament-like battle...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Naegi would get to meet his classmates...but trouble arose as he would soon learn that he is in a bind as he would learn who his next possible target is...


End file.
